The present invention relates to distribution logistics for supplies in an assembly plant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for ordering, receiving, staging, and delivering supplies to assembly line locations in an assembly plant.
Many manufacturers, such as automobile manufacturers, operate several assembly plants that require common supplies. For each assembly plant, supplies from various suppliers are often received at the assembly plant directly from the supplier. Once supplies are received from the various suppliers, they are staged for delivery to one or more assembly line locations within the assembly plant so they may be used in a manufacturing process.
Receiving supplies directly from a supplier at an assembly plant can be costly to a manufacturer. Suppliers that deliver supplies to more than one assembly plant must make a stopover at each plant to unload the supplies. Each stopover can add cost to the manufacturer. The manufacturer""s costs may be reduced significantly if the number of stopovers each of the suppliers makes is reduced.
Some manufacturers have attempted to reduce stopovers by having suppliers deliver supplies to a cross-dock, warehouse, or similar type of facility. Supplies that are received at a cross-dock, warehouse, or other facility are then distributed to one or more assembly plants. While the use of such facilities reduces the number of stopovers made by suppliers, the manufacturer still maintains an inventory of supplies at the facility. Instead of storing or housing supplies at the assembly plants, they are stored at the facility.
As noted above, a manufacturer incurs costs whether supplies are delivered and stored at assembly plants or an intermediate facility. Staging at the assembly plant can also be costly to a manufacturer. Significant resources such as plant space and manpower are necessary to complete the staging process. The manufacturer""s costs may be reduced significantly if the staging can be completed at a facility other than the assembly plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,489 to Asahara discloses a uniformalized method for delivering parts within an assembly plant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,393 to Ando discloses a controller for loading and unloading goods from pallets in a storehouse. Both patents address problems related to delivering parts within a location. The references do not address problems related to the receipt of supplies from multiple suppliers and the delivery of supplies to multiple assembly plant locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,827 to Nicholls discloses a management tool that supports automated order processing, packing, shipping, and transportation of goods. The Nicholls tool may be used for many different types of logistics management models. The reference does not address any problems related to ordering, receiving, staging, or delivering of supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,196 to Feigin discloses a method for using distribution resource planning logic for providing estimates of inventory. The reference discloses mathematical algorithms for calculating inventory and replenishment requirements. The reference does not address problems related to staging and delivering of supplies.
The present invention is a system and method for ordering, receiving, staging, and delivering supplies to assembly line locations in assembly plants. Cross-dock and staging functions are combined at one facilityxe2x80x94a super cross-dockxe2x80x94so that suppliers to a large-scale manufacturer with multiple assembly plants may make deliveries of supplies to a single facility that services the multiple assembly plants.
The super cross-dock of the present invention is a facility in which supplies from multiple suppliers are stored for a short time (less than one day) for distribution to the assembly plants that comprise a manufacturing operation. Supplies are received at the super cross-dock from multiple suppliers and then staged for delivery to assembly plants based on supply order requests submitted from the assembly plants to a computer system at the super cross-dock. This is done at the time of delivery scheduled to suppliers. The super cross-dock delivers parts according to the plan. A bar code labeling system at the supplier supports the distribution of supplies from the super cross-dock. Bar code labels that identify receiving time, dock number, and assembly line location at an assembly plant are placed on the supplies delivered by the supplier. Supplies are then staged and delivered to the assembly plants based on the supply order request""s time and location as noted on the label.
The bar code labeling system supports the staging operations that occur at the super cross-dock. Supplies are not stored by part number. Instead, they are organized according to delivery time and assembly line location. Each assembly plant serviced by a super cross-dock has its own staging area at the super cross-dock. As supplies are received at the super cross-dock, they are moved to a particular assembly plant area according to label information and then moved to the staging area for the assembly plant by time and location. Deliveries to the various assembly plants are made from the staging areas. Deliveries may occur throughout the day depending upon the requirements of the assembly plants.
The system of the present invention comprises a plurality of computers and software components that support the super cross-dock and staging functions. In accordance with the present invention, incoming supply orders are received at the super cross-dock computer system from each of a plurality of assembly plants that belong to a manufacturing operation. Incoming supply orders from all of the assembly plants may be held and analyzed to determine an appropriate time for submitting an outgoing supply order to a supplier.
Once the criteria for placing an outgoing supply order have been met, an outgoing supply order is submitted to the supplier. The timing of shipments from suppliers to delivery at assembly plants is coordinated. The supplies are received from the supplier at the super cross-dock. The supplies are labeled by the supplier with a bar code that identifies a delivery time, assembly plant line location, dock number, super cross-dock location, and production number. Other identifying information may be included on the label as well. The supplies are then staged for delivery to the appropriate assembly plant at an appropriate time and assembly plant line location. Supplies may be delivered from the super cross-dock to the assembly plants throughout the day depending on the production requirements of each of the assembly plants.
The present invention reduces significantly the stopover charges that result when a single supplier is required to make deliveries to multiple assembly plants. Supplies are received at one facility and then distributed to the various assembly plants that require them. Stopovers are also reduced due to increased efficiency in placing orders with a particular supplier.
The present invention also reduces the costs involved in staging supplies for use on an assembly line. Because the staging is completed at the facility according to the assembly plant""s needs as indicated on a label, assembly plant space and manpower requirements are reduced, due to the fact that parts are delivered to the specific assembly plant at the specific time.